Decisions
by suspense button presser
Summary: An arranged wedding, a missing Ginny, and a crazed Narcissa Malfoy.
1. Already Fighting Like A Married Couple

"Go away" she shouted through the door, tears streaming from her chocolate brown eyes. She sat and cried, but the figure knocked again

"I told you to leave" she said wiping her tears, but it didn't help out too well.

"I take it back! I didn't mean for it to, hurt you" he said, waiting for her to open the door.

"Yes you did, you meant it, and it hurt me. I cannot believe you would do something like that" she said, not moving from in front of the door. She hit it, with her fist and slouched down, hiccupping in between whimpers.

"I seriously didn't!" he said

"On the one day that was supposed to be my day! I couldn't even have any of my family there! Then you insult me and my family, in front of everyone!" she sobbed into her knees.

"It was only my family, and that's what they expected, and if I were to act any differently then they would have thought something was wrong."

"You and your stupid excuses!" she wailed, "I wish I would have ran; I wish I wouldn't have agreed to all of this. I wouldn't have to stay here with you and run off with Harry, and then at least my family would know"

"Well Saint Potter isn't here to save you, now come out and address your husband, besides our guests are waiting. Now come out with some class, weasel. Oh, no wait, you're a Malfoy now. So come out and address your new husband with respect that he deserves" Draco sneered

Ginny opened the door, slightly, her eyes red from all of her crying. She stared at Draco and whimpered "For a boy who just called his own wife a squib you are talking in deep water"

Draco forced the door open, knocking Ginny down on the ground. He just grinned at her, and when she tried to get up he pushed her down to the floor again.

She didn't try getting up again; she only just stayed on the cold floor. "I would have expected more out of you Weasley, especially since I knew you didn't know how to write a poem, but you could have acted a little happier on your wedding day"

Ginny said nothing to him, so he went on "I wasn't going to say anything, but I would have thought that Potter would have taught you more how to kiss. I guess when you start kissing someone you start to kiss like them too" his grin widened as Ginny got even more pale

"I wonder how Potter must feel, since you left him without any warning. To run off with me, which I can't really blame you for but, not even your family has heard from you in weeks. You didn't even say a word when you left, not even a goodbye, they have no idea where you are. Even that you're now a Malfoy, but I guess Potter owes you his life though. I would much rather have him dead, but this was also a good bargain" he whispered sweetly into her ear.

"You made me leave without saying anything! That's why you made me leave in the middle of the night, and not even a note could be left out there. The only reason why you took that bet was because Pansy was already married and your family just wants to keep your scared name pureblood, even though you call us dirty blood because we hang out with nicer people than death eaters" she snarled

"Hey! Did I tell you that you could talk? I didn't think so, and that Granger must have given you some lip to talk with. You would have thought that, that dress would have made you happy but it just made you more moody. I guess I'll just have to take it off of you" he grinned as she backed up on the floor.

There was a loud bang on the closed door and Narcissia yelled "DRACO! Get her out of there or I am coming in there and getting you to talk to your guests! They are getting anxious to cut your cake! If you don't get her down here in 5 minutes I will hex her so hard it will hurt until next Christmas!"

"I am not going out there" Ginny moaned, quietly

"You are and you will wear my mother's dress proudly" he said straightening himself up, to get ready to go.

Ginny looked down at the white dress, and twirled her finger through the fabric. It didn't feel right, it never felt fully right, on her wedding day not to wear her own mother's dress, not Narcissa's, she opened her mouth and said softly "I shouldn't have worn this, it just isn't right"

"It's stunning! With you in it, it's the second best thing to not having it on at all" he grinned

"But it's not my dress, it's a girl thing that you just wouldn't understand" she said looking away from Malfoy

"Let me guess, you wanted to wear filthy mother's dress that I can assure you would look atrocious. Let me tell you, it's a good thing that we go you my mother's even if we did have to hem it by a lot. She didn't seem to mind, either way, this defiantly screams Malfoy. Besides your mother was in that dress and heaven knows that you can't fit into that, good lord. I can't imagine why anyone would want to wear that hideous looking dress, its absolutely horrifying. But remember marriage is all about giving up stuff that you love. You have to sacrifice more than me, but that's understandable. I feel as if you are ungrateful to my offers, and should be begging at me knees in forgiveness" he said

"Don't you dare say anything against my mother!" shouted Ginny angrily.

"The only thing that she was good at was popping out all of you Weasleys, and she could have done a lot better with your attitudes" he said, then all of the sudden, he was being tackled to the ground and we being hit in the stomach.

"GET OFF OF ME WEASLEY!" he bellowed

"Take it back! Take it back you dirty little bastard!" she kept on hitting him and then the next thing she knew there was a wand against he forehead. She stopped what she was doing, and got off of Draco.

"God Weasley, you have no self control at all, more than I can say that your little boyfriend had, well since you aren't cooperating, we'll just have to kill him like we originally planned, but you begged for another opportunity, and we gave you one. Since you're not fallowing it, we have to take drastic measures" he said, his breathing was still irregular, but he was on top of her now.

Ginny tried to stay calm, but squeaked out "I'll be good, I seriously will. Just don't hurt Harry, don't hurt him"

"I would have liked to, but you're just too damn beautiful, Potter was lucky, when he had you. Now you're mine, and he can't have you" Draco sneered

Ginny let out a whimper as the wand slowly went gradually down, to where her heart was. Ginny was in total worry mode, but she only let out one tear drop from her eye.

Draco said "Buck up Weasley, you're a Malfoy now, and Malfoy's do not cry"

Ginny did everything in her power not to cry at that time, but she couldn't help it. Draco just laughed at Ginny, and how weak he thought she was.

"You know what wonders you could do for the death eaters" Draco snickered

"I will never be a death eater, I would rather you kill me, right here and now" she said, her bottom lip quivering.

"Courage, but stupid, I wouldn't kill my own wife, because then I would have to pay for you and act like I care." He sneered

Ginny lay there, gasping for air, Draco was heavier than she expected, and she hadn't eaten in a week or so, she wouldn't eat with the Malfoys. One of the house elves used to bring her up food, but she had to have them stop before they got into trouble. Her lungs were caving in, and then her lips went purple. He was sitting right on her lungs, then he got right off her, but it was too late, she wasn't responding.

"MOTHER!" Draco yelled through the door. In less than a minute Narcissa came into the room, and squealed out "What did you do Draco?! She was our last hope of any pureblood children!"

"Mother, she isn't dead, she just passed out or something" he said, in a worried tone.

"What were you thinking about doing anything?!" she shouted, and went on to give him directions "First we have to get her onto the bed. And help me Draco, my wand is in the kitchen"

Draco had Ginny gently fall onto the bed, which was in the room. "Now Draco, please, what in the earth were you doing?" she asked making him do numerous more incantations.

"Just threatening her, she was not behaving, no matter what I said" he said, his hand not completely still, more like shaking uncontrollably

"Draco! You don't want to kill her! Not until we have her pureblood, and a boy! Our name needs to be carried on!" she said

"I know that, but she doesn't! I didn't mean for her to pass out!" he squeaked

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait until she gets up, and in the mean time, you are going to be keeping an eye on her, every 5 minutes come in here. You will be talking to your guests more though" she snarled and pulled him out by the ear. He never wanted the death eaters at the wedding, and they would raise their hands with objection. None of them mattered though; Narcissa's glare made them put their hands back down.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It's been 5 weeks! How could we not find her in that time, we've searched all over Europe, and not anywhere." Wailed Mrs. Weasley into her hands

"Mum, she's fine, you know that" said George, trying to comfort his crying mother

"She would have wrote! She always writes back to us! She has never done this before!" She blew her nose into a handkerchief that Hermione handed to her

"Thank you dear" she said softly

"Do you think it would have happened because it was 2 weeks after… you know" asked Percy

"Perce! Don't bring that up now" hissed George

"It's fine honey, your father's death is nothing to be afraid to say in front of me anymore. I don't think that, his death had anything to do with Ginny leaving" she sniffled

"Well, she was so depressed in that time, and we all were but, she seemed to take it the hardest out of anyone of us" said Charlie, who was sitting next to George on the couch

A red headed man came down the stairs, not knowing what conversation he was really getting into. He moped around the house most days now, not doing a whole lot, but lots of time at the ministry, trying to track Ginny down. He had taken her leave the hardest, since he was closest in age, and the fact that they spent the most time together growing up.

"Hello Ron" said Hermione, making his presence known to the rest of the group.

He just kept on, and went into the kitchen. "He is still wallowing?" asked Charlie

"Yeah, he nearly fainted when we told him she wasn't in her room, he keeps on arguing that she was taken, but it doesn't seem like there was any struggle on her part. The fact that she didn't leave a note is all he is going off of" said George quietly

"That's all he has to hang onto, besides pictures, which he's taken most of mine" said Percy

"He did? He has taken this the hardest, out of everyone, it didn't help that it's almost been 2 months" said George

"Well none of this is much help, especially not the right time" said Hermione, twirling her fingers around and around

Ron came back into the room, and everything went quiet. "Just because I enter the room doesn't mean I couldn't hear you before, I know you were talking about her just because of the look on your faces"

"Oh Ron" Hermione said sympathetically

"Forget it, I should have let it go" said Ron and he ran upstairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny slowly woke up as dawn was quickly approaching. The dress wasn't on her anymore, but more comfortable pajamas. She looked at them, and they were very skimpy Slytherin apparel. She sighed, and turned over and jumped up, when she saw Draco on the other side of her.

"Hey, you're finally awake, I was wondering when you would actually get up. I didn't think that was going to be the way that I spent my first night married to someone." Draco said

In her head Ginny thought "and I didn't think I was going to wake up next to a prat for the rest of my life, but I guess we were both wrong"

Ginny turned to her other side; she couldn't believe her horrible fate. She felt his cold touch on her waist now. Slightly nervous she turned to face him and he pulled her in, close to him. His cold, gray eyes stare into her bright brown eyes, and he pulled her even closer, only inches separated them.

He leaned his head forward, slowly and without thinking about it much, he kissed her. She tried to pull away but he pulled her in closer, his arms around her small waist. What seemed like not long enough, they broke apart. "You catch on quickly, much better than before, I think that was the best kiss that I've actually every had."

Ginny trembled slightly as his hands went from her waist, to her own hands. He played with her fingers, his touch felt cold on her smooth hands. Her stomach did a twist when he tried to kiss her. The thing she did next, surprised them both, she leaned forward and their lips locked. After several many more of these. Ginny got out of bed horror struck, as Draco slowly drifted off to sleep.

"What _would_ Harry think about all of this?" She wiped off her mouth and headed over to the dresser. Also to her dismay, when she opened the drawer, she found only Slytherin apparel. "It looks as if Salazar Slytherin threw up in here" she whispered to herself.

She finally chose a shirt that had the least amount of Slytherin on it, and her well fit jeans that she came with. The shirt was dark green and as she put it on she noticed it said Slytherin on the right shoulder. She thought to herself "If anyone saw me right now I would never hear the end of it"

She felt completely filthy, as if she had done something horribly wrong. Then he popped into her head, Harry, she felt even more sick. It was a gut wrenching pain whenever she were to ever think about him anymore. It was an unbearable, blinding pain, and then it crossed her mind. What if Draco was right? They weren't looking for her, and the "silly little" ideas in her head were actually "outrageous." Hope was all she had to hold onto.

She heard a loud snore, coming from Draco. She slowly crept over and played with his hair, smiling. Her hand came up and slapped her across the face, "how could _I_ be doing _this_, _I_ am in love with _Harry!_" she thought to herself.

This odd feeling swept over her while she played with his hair; it was an indescribably, good feeling.

Her hand sided with Harry, her head with Draco, but where does Ginny's heart lay?


	2. Dinner with the Malfoy's

**_Please Review, Thanks. :)_**

As the wind turned cold as her husband's eyes, Ginny Weasley bundled up to go to her mother in law's house, which she dreaded. It had been two days since her wedding and she had never felt so miserable in her life. Last night, she did the most horrible thing a Weasley could do, although for a husband and wife, it seemed somewhat normal for them to do. She slept with a Malfoy.

Never in her life, had Ginny thought that she would sleep with a greasy haired, cold eyed, narrow minded, Malfoy. Pulling his scarf more loosely around his neck, she thought about Harry, she did this often, ever since last night he was all she could think about. "Ready?" his voice asked, but she just nodded.

It had been a hard road for Ginny, as if her troubles had doubled, even tripled by the time that she had gotten here. "Let's go then," his rough voice hadn't changed much. His grip on her was unlike his voice and it was a soft touch. "Alright" Ginny murmured, remembering how he had been last night.

A little house elf came running over to us squeaking, "Mistress left her scarf!"

"Thank you Kip," Draco said, taking the scarf that had been knit for Ginny, complimentary from all of the house elves that worked at the manor.

The house elf bowed low to Draco, "Mistress has had good influence on Master, Kip heard them last night, very good influence on Mistress too."

She eyed them and left down the corridor, Ginny looked at Draco, "Do you always have those elves listening to you sleep with women?"

He gave a grin, "No, but I bet they were just waiting on orders, they wait outside of rooms patiently just for orders so that they have something to do."

"I'd rather not have a peeping house elf when we do that, for future references, you know," Ginny was screaming on the inside for saying what she had, "future references" meant that they would be doing, that, again.

"As you wish my love, as you wish, we'll give Kip the orders after we come back from mother's." Draco told him wife, she grabbed onto his arm, which had many muscles in it, then he apparated her to the Manor of the Malfoy's. It was smaller than the one that Ginny now was forced to call home, but it was definitely bigger than the burrow.

Narcissa shoved them in quickly, and said harshly, "Draco, I told you the back door."

"I must have forgotten, oh well," he said loosely, taking off his coat and putting it on a coat rack, he slid Ginny's off for her, and he took off her scarf for her too, she felt like a little baby needing daddy's help for everything. "Thank you, Draco" she tried getting use to the fact of calling him Draco but she had always called him "Malfoy" it was the Weasley thing to do, he had always called her weasel or Weasley, whichever came to his tiny brain first.

"You're welcome dear," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek in front of his mother, she smiled politely.

"Draco, I see that you have with held the family name, good work," Narcissa told him, but looked at me, "Although we really need to get her wardrobe updated, those jeans and t-shirt will not do, I'll bring Michelle over tomorrow and we'll pick out things that would be appropriate for a Malfoy woman to wear, not your old t-shirts Draco."

"I'm sorry," Draco told his mother, "but I don't have women's clothing in my drawers."

She ushered them into the living room where Narcissa and Draco had drinks, while Ginny just drank water. "Are you sure you don't want anything more dear?" she asked her, getting up to refill her own glass.

"No thank you, I really don't like alcohol," Ginny told her, but, in all honesty, if Ginny had gotten pregnant last night, she wasn't going to risk it by taking a drink before dinner. Although she hated the thought of it, having a child when she wasn't ready, she knew she wasn't emotionally ready.

"Suit yourself, but it will come in handy when you have little kids running around the house like mad," she told Ginny, sipping her wine.

"Mother," Draco said crossly.

"Oh Draco it's fine," his mother said, obviously Narcissa was a cheap date, in the fact that she could easily get drunk, Ginny remembered this as good use for later parties that would be dull until Narcissa did something stupidly drunk. "The poor girl needs to know these things, after all, I was forced to marry your father, we bickered all the time and it was hard for us to stop until we had screamed our lungs out and lost our voices." She was making Ginny fidget nervously beside Draco, they sat on the loveseat, but Draco slid over towards Ginny more, taking her hand gently.

"I don't think that will be a problem with us mother, we're two different people from you and dad," He said confident in the relationship, Ginny however, was not as confident.

"Of course, of course you are" she said, then a house elf came in the door, "Mistress, the food is-" the elf made a loud squeak, and bowed to Ginny and Draco, going over to kiss Ginny's hand several times before being shoved off of her hand by Draco, who had her other hand in his. "Mistress, you never told us that you had Master and Mistress coming!" The elf squeaked happily, "We will make more food, right away mistress!" the elf went running out of the room.

"Stupid little git, I never liked him," Draco muttered, Narcissa didn't hear because she was looking at where the elf had just left from.

"Draco, how are the elves doing at your house? Not misbehaving are they?" Narcissa asked, taking another swig of wine.

"No, they've been wonderful, they've all adapted to Ginny and they fawn over her like a little puppy, they're really liking her," Draco said, giving Ginny's hand a little squeeze.

"Oh, yeah, they're all so adorable," Ginny piped up.

"Good, good, now, let's go into the dining room, shall we?" Draco escorted Ginny through the many halls of the manor to get to the dining room.

"I'm getting dizzy trying to remember all of these," Ginny said quietly to Draco, who purposefully stayed behind a little so that his mother couldn't hear them talking.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here to guide you," he said, as they finally reached the dining room.

It was a lavishing room with several portraits of past Malfoy generations, "Sorry it's a bit messy, but I haven't had many visitors for a while." Narcissa said, Ginny stared at the portraits and the green walls that surrounded her. "It's amazing," Ginny told her, trying to take in the whole room at once.

Three plates were set, two sat across from each other, and one sat at the new head of the table. "Please, sit down." She told us, Draco pulled a chair out, looking at Ginny. She took the hint and went to sit down, she said, "Thank you Draco," so that he would sit down in his own chair.

The house elves all marched out with the appetizer, they each gave them a bowl of some peach colored soup. "Thank you," Ginny told her house elf, who blushed and bowed. Narcissa started eating her food right away, but there was a certain way she was doing it. When Ginny looked down by her soup, she realized that there were more than one spoon, four forks, and three knifes. Who would ever need that many? Ginny thought, and looked up at Draco, who was smiling to himself.

He had known that Ginny wouldn't have learned fine etiquette from where she was raised, so he picked up the smallest spoon and showed it to her, wanting her to mimic him. She did, and he nodded towards her. He tilted his bowl away from him, Ginny did the same, and he scooped up some soup, Ginny followed, and then he put it in his mouth without slurping. Ginny remembered when she was younger that her brothers would have slurping contests, her dad would sometimes join in, and now, it was apparently frowned upon to slurp. She tried to not make any noise throughout the rest of the meal, it seemed that the Malfoy's didn't talk while in the company of others, or in the dining room. Ginny had to follow Draco's every move when eating, even if she didn't want to eat the food, not all of it looked appetizing as the soup had.

"Thank you for the delicious meal, Narcissa," Ginny told her graciously, as Draco helped her put on her coat to leave.

"It was my pleasure, and call me mom," she said, making Draco's mouth drop, and Ginny's. Ginny knew that her mother wouldn't like her calling another old woman mom, but what could she do?

"Okay, mom." Ginny said, Draco helped Ginny do her scarf and they waved goodbye to Mrs. Malfoy.

When they got in the house, Draco tried helping Ginny with her coat but she said, "I can do things myself, thank you very little," her Weasley anger showing, "And who the hell does your mother think she is? Does she think she's Queen and my mother doesn't exist?! No way in hell am I calling that woman mom" Ginny got frustrated with her coat and let out an irritated noise out of her mouth.

Her hands went to her side, looking up at a grinning Draco, who asked, "need my help now, or are you just going to keep that on all night?"

"Fine, you can help me just this once, but next time, I'm doing my own coat." Ginny told him, but he just smiled and said, "Alright Ginny, whatever you say."

"It's just…" Ginny started, having trouble with talking openly to her previous enemy. "It's just I've been missing my own family, the Weasley part in me, I just want to talk to them."

"That's alright dear, we can invite them to dinner next Saturday," he told her, she raised her head and said quietly, "but, but they won't like that."

"Well, my mother won't have it any other way, she will have a hard time with the fact that you want to see them at all," Draco told her, "but with enough persuasion, I think we can win her over."

"Just give her a bottle of wine and we should be good," Ginny said, remembering the first part of the night, Draco laughed and said, "Yeah, sorry about that by the way, she's been a little lonely without dad here and all."

"It's understandable, I know what it's like to not have family there," Ginny said, thinking about how her family would react to getting an invitation from her to come and have a meal. They didn't even know if she was alive. They would understand… hopefully.

_Please Review, I worked hard on this and I hope it will become a great story that people like :)  
Tee hee, hi, sorry it took so long, and sorry I said it would come out this summer, when in fact it came out in winter :)_


	3. Mr Tiny comes to visit

**_Please Review :)_**

Narcissa arrived at seven the next morning with a little man by her side, "Draco darling, please come to greet your guests."

Draco came down the stairs to meet them, and he said, "Nice to see you again Mr. Tiny" Draco shook the man's hand and he had to slightly bend over to reach down to his level.

"My wife is very excited to get new clothes, she's been wearing rags most of her life," Draco told the man, and Ginny yelled down the stairs, "Do I really have to get poked and proded at by someone for hours just to get clothes? I mean, if you would just let me go get my other clothes at my house, then I wouldn't have to stand in front of you for hours on end seeing if things were acceptable to your family-" Ginny saw Narcissa and Mr. Tiny standing in the front entry way.

"Oh, uh, hello," she told them in a weak voice, seeing Draco nearly hit his head with him hand. "I'm Ginny, the one who will be your Barbie doll today." She came down the stairs; they all raised an eyebrow to her.

"It's a muggle toy that little muggle girls play with and they dress them up," Ginny explained, the old man snorted. "Oh, muggles, you picked a great one Draco, she seems charming," he said with sarcasm.

Ginny scratched her head while looking at another wall in the Manor, "Where shall we dress her?" Narcissa asked.

"The living room in the south should be open, and it has a place for her to change in between without having to go very far," Draco said, as Ginny gawked at him, "You have more than one living room?"

"A new wife," the little man snorted out, but Draco ignored him, "Dear, _we_ have four, one in each area of the house," Ginny's eyes widened. Why would Draco need four living rooms when it had just been him living here? And if there were that many, then certainly there was more than just that one bedroom that Ginny was forced to share.

"Let me show you to the room," Draco said, waiting for Ginny to come at his side, when she had reached him, he took her hand and he lead them all to the south living room.

It was a room with surprisingly, green colored walls, Ginny never really liked the color green unless it was the same green as the green in Harry's eyes, and she could stare at them forever, as long as she lived. "Here we are," Draco announced, "Please sit down and set up to whatever you need to."

The little man pressed a button on his jacket and all of his supplies popped out of thin air, multiple mirrors and fabric of all sorts, and needles that he would later poke Ginny with.

The tiny man measured Ginny, then gave her something to try on, it was a satin, you guessed it, green dress. She went behind the curtain, and tried it on, but she couldn't get the zipper all the way up. "Can you come and help me with this zipper?" She asked, to Narcissa, but when the curtain moved, Draco came into the "dressing room." "Hey, what are you doing in here? I told your mom to come in here, not you" she said, turning around so that she faced Draco.

"Our mother told me that you needed help, so I came to help," he said, Ginny muttered, "It sounds like we're brother and sister when you say it like that."

"Just turn around and we can get them out of here," He told Ginny, who then, grudgingly, turned around.

"Why do I have to do this?" Ginny mumbled angrily.

"You think I'm enjoying watching you put on dress after dress after dress?" Draco asked, "You'd be wrong if you were thinking that."

Draco turned Ginny around and smiled, "That dress is a little too revealing for you is it?"

Ginny's arms were in front of her chest in embarrassment, "Green has never been my color really," she told him, her hair was clashing with the green.

"I'll tell my mother to pick a different color, anything else, my queen?" he asked, bowing to Ginny in a mock tone.

"Actually," Ginny hadn't been able to get it off of her mind since Draco had brought it up yesterday, "can you ask your mum about having my family over for dinner?"

He looked at Ginny nervously, and kissed her forehead, "Anything for you."

It had been eleven hours and they had only found about half of Ginny's clothing, Ginny was dragging behind the curtain, but when Draco came in again to help her with a "zipper" she muttered, "Eleven hours, you've had eleven hours and you still can't tell your mum that I want my family over for dinner for one night."

He tied it up and said, "It takes time,"

"My arse it takes time," she said, coming out of the curtain and asking Mr. Tiny in a rather fitting swim suit, "can I start trying on more dinner outfits? You know, like, ones that you would wear to special dinners?"

Narcissa gave Ginny a look then looked to Draco, who had just come out of the curtain, "What is this all about?"

Ginny felt Draco come up behind her, "Draco and I want to invite my family to one family dinner. We were thinking next Saturday would fit perfectly"

"Out of the question," Narcissa denied it right away, throwing one hand up to Ginny, "We need to send guests invitations out at least one month before hand."

"Then we'll have them over a month from now," Ginny said, forgetting she was just in a little two piece bikini, "Since you have no problem with it."

"Fine, I'll invite them when I get home." Narcissa snarled.

"Fine" Ginny stated, then went back into the "dressing room." Draco was staring at his mother, who looked scandalized.

Draco went and followed Ginny, to do something, but he found Ginny sitting down on the floor, "I can't breathe from that."

"You were amazing, she looks very angry," Draco said impressed.

"Good, it would be better if I weren't afraid for my life right now" Ginny said with a laugh.

It took another three hours till they all gave up and said that it is would be substantial until the next time that the four of them met up.

Ginny moaned "Fourteen hours just picking out clothes that I hate."

"Fourteen hours just watching you pick out clothes that you hate" Draco moaned, with a grin as they walked up the stairs.

"Hey, at least you got flashed a couple of times," Ginny told him with a laugh, "I just stood there."

"True," he smiled at his wife and said, "Do you really miss your family?"

"I really do," she told him, stopping on the steps, he did the same and looked at her eyes, "I just wish there was some way, to let them know I'm alright… and not… dead."

Draco messed up his hair with his hand and said, "We'll think of a way… tomorrow, but today, we're both tired, let's go to bed."

He took her hand and led her up the stairs, this had been an eventful day for the both of them, Ginny now had something to look forward to, and Draco had seen a lot more than he had planned to.

Winter was slowly coming on and the bitter cold would creep up on them, but when the cold winter nights would come, you'd best be prepared, or you'll be in a big pile of snow.

_Tee hee hee, the work of the suspense button is good. I wrote this all today, please don't be too harsh, but have something I can work off of, please? :)_


	4. You are cordially invited to

**Please Read and Review! :)**

_To Molly Weasley and Family,_

_You are cordially invited to a dinner at the Malfoy Manor. Molly, I feel so terrible about all of the hard feelings between our two families, and I wanted to change that by inviting you all to my manor to eat dinner. I have already made plans so you simply must come and bring all of your family along with you! The party will be December 6__th__, at 7 o clock sharp._

_Best Wishes,  
Narcissa Malfoy_

Molly read the letter over and over again, tilting her head a little more each time, until one of her boys snatched up the letter from her hands; Ron read the letter, making his jaw dropped more with every word. "They're joking right?"

"Ron, I bet Narcissa is sad because she's alone in that big house, she just wants some company." Molly said dismissively.

"You're alone, and you're in this big house," Ron informed her, but she just laughed.

"Ron, I have all of you boy around, she only has one that more than likely hasn't been around to see her much, and they didn't talk throughout the whole trial to each other." Molly told him, "And Percy sends a letter when he'll come over, you and Hermione both live here."

"You aren't seriously thinking of going are you?" Ron asked her, putting the piece of paper down, and pulling up a chair to his mother.

"I think we should all go," she said finally.

"What?! We hate the Malfoy's mum! If you haven't noticed, Draco has been awful to us for years and Hermione, mostly Harry though!" Ron exclaimed.

"If I didn't have all of you boys, I'd be lonely too, now you and your brothers are going, and that's all I have to say about it." Mrs. Weasley told him.

"But mum-" Ron whined but his mother shot him a glare.

He stomped up the stairs until he reached the attic, "Mum has finally lost her marbles" Ron announced to the room, which was only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and George.

"What? Did she paint the bathroom another color?" George asked.

"Is she alright?" Hermione piped in.

"Did she start to cry again?" Harry asked, as if he knew that he wouldn't be able to go down the stairs without Mrs. Weasley crying hard onto his shoulder, saying something about Ginny but the word "Ginny" was all his brain would consume.

"No, all wrong, she got an invite to go to the Malfoy's house for dinner, and she wants us all to go! Well… I don't know about you Harry but she might make you go," Ron said finally, as only George's expression changed.

"Shit" George muttered, "The last time I saw him was at the Quidditch match."

"At least I don't have to go," Harry said happily.

The boys looked to Hermione, who put her hand on her chin, "it might be nice to go"

"All women have lost their minds in the last few minutes," Ron stated.

"Well maybe they just want company, I mean Narcissa must feel lonely and Draco probably has no one either, you saw them during the trial…" Hermione said quietly.

"You're just like my mum," Ron mumbled angrily.

"Then you'd be marrying our mother, wouldn't you," George pointed out, "that would be a little gross, wouldn't it?"

"Shut up," Ron muttered, and added quietly, "And we're not getting married yet, not until we find her…"

They all went quiet, Hermione put a comforting hand onto his shoulder, "I know we'll find her." She told him confidently.

"It's all useless you know," Ron murmured, "All this searching… If Kingsley and a whole bunch of trained Aurors can't find her, how the hell are we going to find her?"

"Ron, you can't lose hope, that won't do us any good." Hermione told him.

"I guess you're right."

Two weeks later.

"This doesn't fit, I'm not going to wear it if it doesn't fit," Ginny told Draco, throwing out several of her new clothes out of the window, "This one is just ghastly, who would wear this out in public?!"

"I really think that you should give some of these a try, unless you want to go with my idea of naked Thursdays," Draco knew how to make Ginny stop dead in her tracks, to turn around to look at him, her butt sticking out on purpose.

"Oh you'd love that, wouldn't you," She snarled.

"I wouldn't complain about it," Ginny threw a huge dress at him and told him to choke on it.

"I thought you said that you liked these," He tried to remind her, as she threw several clothes out of the closet. "I said that so that I wouldn't have to try on anymore of these clothes, please can we go actual clothes shopping? Where it's just us, and I can pick out my own clothes, for just like around the house?"

"My mother paid dearly for these clothes," Draco reminded her, "and she's expecting to see you in one of those outfits tomorrow, you know, for dinner."

"Can't I just go somewhere else to do my shopping, I mean, I don't want to even be caught dead in this clothing, and she wants me to wear it while I'm alive?" Ginny mumbled.

"It's only my mother that will be seeing you, so it's no big deal." Draco said dismissively, "And the dinners aren't that bad, I've gotten use to them."

"I've only been to three and they've been complete hell," Ginny told him, turning around and throwing five enormous dresses in his direction. "You can't really expect me to wear them if they don't fit, do you?"

"You're just saying that they don't fit so that you can throw them all out," Draco teased.

Ginny turned to him and said to him straight in the face, "I honestly don't fit into these dresses, I don't know why."

She had been eating a lot then an hour after that she would have to throw it back up, the flu seasons never had been Ginny's friends. "I don't know why either," Draco told her, looking at her reflection through the mirror. Then slyly looking to her backside, smiling a little more to himself every time he looked at her.

"Pervert" Ginny muttered, throwing several dresses at his face and she left the room. Her anger was all bottled up in her and she went down the stairs and went down more stairs to find the supply of firewhisky, that she had seen Draco drinking from. She opened the cabinet door and found some of Ogden's finest. She took off the cork and before the bottle could touch her lips, Draco ripped the bottle out of her hands. "Ginny, what the hell are you doing?"

"Relieving my pain that you caused," She tried to get the bottle back but Draco held it high above her head, and her wand was not accessible.

"That's a pretty poor way of doing it," Draco told her, "and besides, you shouldn't be drinking this stuff," His voice becoming slightly stern with her.

"You do it all the time after nights with your mother," Ginny reminded him, desperately trying to get the bottle. "How am I any different?"

"Well, if you cannot see, you are much smaller than I am and your tolerance for this is much less than it is for me, because I have had small amounts every so often, you on the other hand haven't had as much in your lifetime so that means that you'll throw up even more and I don't want to get any of my house elves sick." Draco told her.

"Thinking of joining S.P.E.W, are you?" Ginny snarled, "And you are calling me small?! You're a rail, and if I remember correctly, it's me who's been dragging your sorry arse up to bed every night after going to your mother's house!" Ginny had gone red in the face with her Weasley temper rising to a new high, almost more than when Harry would not take her with on the Horcrux hunt.

"What is S.P.E.W?" Draco asked, desperately trying to change the subject for he knew that her temper was just starting to bubble.

"If I had my wand right now-" Ginny shook her head her teeth gritted, "You'd be in Bat Bogeys all over again, just like fourth year."

"I'm not scared of them…" Draco said, standing up a little taller, "well… anymore."

"I hope you rot in this dungeon you call a house," Ginny gave Draco's foot a hard stomp and left the room, more irritated than she had ever been in her life.

The swelling of his foot did not bother Draco Malfoy, but this feeling within his stomach that made him right about his fears.

_I'm sorry, but if you read any of my other stories, you know that 1. I am a suspense writer and 2. that I don't do as well with third person fan-fiction. But I'm slowly improving, but sorry this the way that I write. The next chapter is the one that I am most definately looking forward to. :) You'll have to wait and read what it is about.  
I'm also sorry that it took a month to get this chapter out, and I'm sorry that I'm sitting in my bed till two in the morning typing this out when I had the whole Weasley scene already done besides minor editing. Uh, again, sorry all around._

_P.S. What do you do when your boyfriend gets his hair cut really short and he thinks that it is "**the shit**" (meaning that he loves it and it is the best thing that could ever happen to his head) but you think it's just plain, flat out "**shit**?" Then he goes and tells you that he is going to shave his head for Marching Band in the summer instead of doing the play like you had both planned previously. Uh... I really don't care that much what his hair looks like, it's his nice personality, but I want to know what you guys think._


End file.
